Powered toothbrushes are known having various movable tuft blocks on which tooth cleaning elements are mounted. The movable tuft blocks are driven by an electric motor configured to oscillate the tuft block in a predetermined brushing motion. Various types of approaches including mechanical or electronic switches may be used to control motor speed or other functions of the tooth brush. Improvements in such powered toothbrush controls are desirable.